


Camellia Sinensis

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner Blick in den Alltag des Tränkemeisters auf Hogwarts.<br/>Hörversion [Podfic] im 2. Kapitel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wärmsten Dank an meine wieder einmal lichtgeschwinde und phantastische Beta, [TheVirginian](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/975748/TheVirginian)!  
> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte verfolgt mich schon fast, seit ich das Vergnügen hatte, den Tränkemeister von Hogwarts kennenzulernen. Eine Challenge war der Anlaß, die Idee zu Papier zu bringen, zufrieden war ich allerdings nicht damit. Diese Version ist komplett überarbeitet.
> 
> * * *

**Camellia Sinensis**  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg

  


~ ~ ~

  


Professor Severus Snape legte seine Feder beiseite und rieb sich müde die Augen.  
 _Dann hackt man eine Viertelunze Käferaugen und schmeißt sie in den Kessel..._ Hacken! Käferaugen! Käferaugen wurden in hauchdünne Scheiben geschnitten, aber nicht gehackt. Wie oft hatte er das erklärt? Fünfmal? Zehnmal? Hundertmal? Hörten die Gören denn überhaupt nie zu?

Diese Schulaufsätze raubten ihm den letzten Nerv. Nicht genug, daß er täglich von Neuem die Unbeholfenheit und das Desinteresse der Schüler im Umgang mit Utensilien und Zutaten ertragen mußte, um ihnen die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei beizubringen. Das Korrigieren ihres unfähigen Geschreibsels war weitaus schlimmer. Krakelige, verschmierte und verkleckste Handschriften, die er nur mit Mühe entziffern konnte - er, der mühelos die ältesten und verschlungensten Handschriften alter Meister las! - eine Rechtschreibung, die auf dem Zufallsprinzip zu beruhen schien, eine katastrophale Grammatik – vom fachlichen Inhalt ganz zu schweigen. Er warf einen Blick auf den Stapel unkorrigierter Pergamentrollen vor sich und stöhnte. So ging das nicht weiter. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause.

Snape erhob sich und trat an seinen Arbeitstisch. Es war seine Gewohnheit, seine eigenen Experimente mit den ermüdenden Korrekturen der Schüleraufsätze zu verbinden. So konnte er einen Trank, der ruhen mußte, aber nicht unbeobachtet bleiben durfte, gut im Auge behalten und sich gleichzeitig seiner Pflichten entledigen. Ein kurzer Blick in einen Kessel, ein Schnuppern an einem Rundkolben, in dem es heftig blubberte und ein vorsichtiges Schmecken an einem Tropfen aus seinem Scheidetrichter verrieten ihm, daß alles zufriedenstellend verlief. Ein sardonisches Grinsen verzog seine schmalen Lippen. Die Schüler dachten immer, daß man zum Brauen von Zaubertränken nur einen Kessel und ein paar Zutaten brauchte. Wenn diese sein Labor hier sähen! Er wußte aus zuverlässiger Quelle, daß sein geheimes Sanktuarium einem modernen Muggellabor nicht unähnlich war, wenn man von den Mauern aus unbehauenem Stein, den hohen Gewölben und den teils vollkommen anderen Zutaten absah, die Zauberer verwendeten. Er wußte auch, daß die meisten seiner Kollegen diesen Gefäßen und Apparaturen mit größtem Mißtrauen begegnen würden. Doch die technischen Möglichkeiten der Muggel erlaubten ihm, alte Trankrezepte besser zu analysieren und Veränderungen daran vorzunehmen, um die Tränke zu verbessern oder sogar neue zu entwickeln, viel einfacher, effektiver und vor allem gründlicher als mit den Methoden, die er selbst gelernt hatte. Das Ergebnis rechtfertigte die Mittel, fand er, und daß scheinbar niemand in der Lage war, Tränke aus seiner Produktion nachzuahmen, verschaffte ihm einen Ruf, der ihm nur recht ein konnte.

Auf einem Tisch an der Seite des Raumes stand ein Strauß aus mundgeblasenem Glas bereit, der zur Hälfte mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Eine knappe Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab entzündete ein Feuer darunter, und kurz darauf stiegen die ersten Bläschen an die Oberfläche. Währenddessen war Snape an einen seiner Vorratsschränke getreten und hatte eine viereckige Dose aus Metall herausgenommen. Nachdenklich schnupperte er am Inhalt, bevor er sie kopfschüttelnd zurückstellte. Nicht das, was er brauchte. Ein Gefäß aus Porzellan folgte, doch auch dieses enthielt nicht die richtige Zutat. Drei weitere Gefäße wurden stirnrunzelnd untersucht, bis er sich für eine flache, hölzerne Dose entschied, aus der ein leicht rauchiger Geruch aufstieg. Das war die beste Qualität aus Wuyi! Ausgezeichnet. Auf das Ergebnis konnte er sich verlassen.

Befriedigt ging er zurück zum Arbeitstisch. Mit einem Spatulum beförderte er die gewünschte Menge in ein bereitstehendes irdenes Gefäß. Nun sprudelte es lebhaft im Strauß. Snape stellte die Dose beiseite. Ein Schlenkern, und das Feuer erlosch. Mit dem Zauberstab ließ er den Strauß über das irdene Gefäß schweben und den Inhalt behutsam hineinfließen. Aus einem bereitstehenden Krug ließ er sieben Tropfen kaltes, klares Wasser in die Lösung fallen. Aromatische Dämpfe stiegen auf. Snape schnupperte zufrieden und bedeckte das Gefäß. Während die Extraktion ruhte, räumte er seinen Arbeitstisch auf. Von einem Wandbord nahm er eine dünnwandige Schale und stellte sie bereit. Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor er den Deckel hob und prüfend die Nase darüberhielt. Perfekt.

Er trug das Gefäß zu seinem Schreibtisch, goß eine kleine Menge des Inhalts in die dünnwandige Schale aus feinstem chinesischem Porzellan und setzte sich wieder. Begierig sog er den zarten Duft der Flüssigkeit ein und schärfte seine Feder. Die Vorfreude war beinahe so schön wie der tatsächliche Genuß und ein Teil des Rituals, und er pflegte sie so intensiv auszukosten, wie er nur konnte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament vor ihm. Ach ja, die _gehackten Käferaugen_... seine Hände umfaßten die Schale und hoben sie zum Mund. Er nahm einen Schluck und schloß andächtig die Augen. Ah, welch Labsal! Welch Genuß! Nichts konnte wohltuender sein, nichts entspannender als eine duftende Tasse Lapsang Souchong! Und von der Freude des Zubereitens und dem Wohlgefühl auf seiner Zunge einmal abgesehen, regte ihn der Tee zudem an und verhalf zu neuer Konzentration.

Gestärkt griff er zur Feder und glättete das unsägliche Machwerk, das vor ihm lag.  
 _Dann hackt man eine Viertelunze Käferaugen und schmeißt sie in den Kessel..._ Sicher. Das versuch mal, mein Junge, dachte er amüsiert, du wirst schon sehen, was passiert, wenn du gehackte Käferaugen in deinen Kessel schmeißt. Wir werden alle etwas davon haben. Deine Klassenkameraden ein tolles Spektakel, Pomfrey eine Extraschicht, die Hauselfen eine Riesenschweinerei und Minerva wieder ein paar graue Haare mehr, weil einem ihrer Gryffindors etwas passiert ist. Und ich...

Mit neuem Schwung tauchte er die Feder in die rote Tinte und verzierte das Pergament vor ihm großzügig mit energischen Strichen und seinen zynischen Anmerkungen. _Und ich habe zumindest meinen Spaß dabei._

  


_Finite_   



	2. Camellia Sinensis - Hörversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Hörversion (Podfic) zu dieser Geschichte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine befreundete Hörbuch-Vorleserin, die anonym bleiben möchte, hat meine Geschichte vorgelesen. Mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung darf ich sie veröffentlichen.

 

 

  
[Camellia Sinensis](https://www.box.com/s/ix4uf10unvcxuqi2696l), gelesen von Anonym.

Der Link führt zur mp3-Version, die online gehört oder heruntergeladen werden kann. 

Eine m4b-Version wird folgen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Strauß ist ein kugelförmiges Gefäß mit langem Hals, das bereits in der Alchemie Verwendung fand.
> 
> Lapsang Souchong ist eine chinesische Teespezialität, ein Rauchtee. Beim Fermentieren der Teeblätter wird Holzrauch unter ihnen entfacht und verändert deren Geschmack. Echter LS stammt aus dem Wuyi-Gebirge und ist selten und sehr kostbar, und der rauchige Geschmack ist etwas für Kenner.
> 
> Camellia Sinensis ist der botanische Name für Tee. Keine magische Pflanze, aber sicherlich mit magischer Wirkung ;o)...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Veröffentlicht im Oktober 2007
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich leih' sie mir nur ein bißchen aus.


End file.
